You Hurt Me Saiyan
by SocialButter
Summary: Frieza and Battling Goku on namek and...it seems the icejin didn't expect a different alternate than being killed by the super saiyan.


Author Note : This is a collab story it is on Da basically um the pairing is Goku x Frieza and of course since its on The characters do not belong to me in anyway possible.

As the fight raged on, on namek both fighters grew more weary, each taking hit and block.  
>the saiyan of the golden aura was goku, and the smaller alien, a tyrant, frieza.<br>each trying to destroy the other, they fought for their own reasons, goku; to keep the universe safe from frieza's uncontrolled destruction, and frieza; to destroy anything or anyone that stood in his way.  
>taking a fowl hit to the stomach, frieza cringed as the wind forced out his body and he held to his damaged body.<br>goku's luminous eyes looked over with a peircing green glow.  
>charging at the alien he flew full force appearing at frieza's face, startling the icejin.<br>"YOU FILTHY MONKEY!"  
>"Frieza..."<br>his voice faded with strange tones and radiance glowed around his body.  
>frieza listened as the saiyan's words oozed from his lips, almost as if he were tasting every syllable, every word.<br>his mouth opened to talk, but very faint whimpers and unsure breathes were all that came out.  
>"frieza beg for me."<br>"w-what!"  
>taking the smooth hand of the icejin he threw the alien to the floor that was a raging hue of oranges and reds and yellows by the destructive fires.<br>the alein didn't have time to look behind him, goku had already appeared in front of him and something was very different from him that before, he was more of a beast... more of the saiyan... more seductive than before. frieza's eyes widened by his sudden appearance.

"I said beg for me.." Hands slammed themself down on both sides of frieza's head. The saiyan was towering over him, his body just a breath's length away from that of the icejin's. Frieza's already wide eyes widened even more at the action, his hands immediately coming up to rest on the Saiyan's chest. Pale white fingers clenched the golden orange frabric and a smirk broke out across Goku's face; it was dark and light, no kindness of before showing. It had Frieza swallow down his shocked gasp, his voice a trembling sound.

"...You got to be kiding me...A filthy saiyan like you...asking me to-"

"I'm not asking." Goku hissed and Frieza clenched his fingers tighter into the other's shirt. And then it dawned on to the icejin, Goku wasn't planning on killing him. It was much worse...

"GET OFF OF ME!" Frieza hissed and finally pushed at Goku. The action had the super saiyan practically laugh out in giddy malice, his head leaning down. Frieza froze again once he felt the hot breath of the other on his mouth. They were so close from kissing...so close from being a lot of things.

frieza felt the saiyan's hands pull him forward.  
>'what is he doing now?'<br>as he thought he felt those large hands hold him firm in place.  
>he felt something that made his heart stop and his blood run cold. what was that?<br>it was pressing against his lower abdomen.  
>he had a pretty good guess but he prayed his guess was wrong.<br>frieza trembled and looked down as the sensation grew with more pressure on his abdomen.  
>sadly for him it was true.<br>frieza was in shock that the saiyan was even doing this to him and now even more so that he was hard for him.  
>"OH DEAR SWEET KAMI!"<br>frieza squirmed despretly but goku had a firm lock around his hips.  
>"let me go!"<br>he cried out as he realized what was about to happen.  
>this was no longer a nightmare... this was hell.<br>frieza squirmed, pushed, punched but all of his efforts seemed to do nothing.  
>goku had a much more sinister look, a smiled that breathed lust and eyes that hurricaned with not only rage but something else as well.<br>frieza was petrified, the very thing he feared was taking him over, but he had no say in the actions, as he had once had before.  
>he gasped as he felt the member of goku press against his delicate sheath.<br>his tail flicked around and his nails dug into the cloth of goku's shirt.  
>"don't you DARE!"<br>goku giggled  
>"I-I... LET ME GO! YOU DARE TRY TO ASSULT MY BODY!"<br>goku stopped where he was and smirked.  
>"yes."<br>IT was painfully amusing to the saiyan to see the 'powerful' lord Frieza squirm underneath him, and Goku slowly begun to giggle harshly. Frieza turned his head away, but it only caused the other to giggle harder.  
>"Stop this at once!" Frieza pressed again with his words, his body pressing away as much as possible. The heat from Goku was starting to cloud his senses, his body temptature rising every second he stayed pinned against the exploding planet.<p>

"Yea just keep begging like that Frieza...Beg me to stop like all the innocent people you killed did..." Goku breathed along Frieza's ear, whispering the harsh words slowly. Frieza shuddered, his eyes closing.

"I-...i'm not begging!" The icejin meant to say with a commanding voice but it only came out as a helpless whimper as Goku rocked his hips downward, grinding to see what kind of sound he could get out of the 'albino' icejin . The friction between the saiyan's member and his sheath had the Icejin's breath falter. Goku ran his tongue down Frieza's cheek; it was a light action compared to his demanding grinds.

"Yes you are...Begging like some helpless 'child.." The words struck a cord harder than anything else the saiyan had said to the icejin. A rage filled Frieza's scarlet eyes as he opened them and defiantly glared at Goku.

"YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OF ME?" He hissed out and reached his hand out the best he could, fingers clenched into a fist. He was going to punch Goku, but before he could even get his fist completely clenched Goku thrusted his hips forward. Time seemed to stop as the breath crawled and choked it's way out of Frieza's throat, his eyes going wide and shaking from only things he could feel. The saiyan had forced his member into Frieza's sheath, green eyes watching the icejin's face; there was no hint of a smile or smirk on the saiyan's face...He wasn't playing any longer.

frieza's entire body clenched in agony as he felt the strict intrusion of the saiyan's body inside, water begun to build in Frieza's eyes, and Goku pulled out his member halfway. "That shut you up, now didn't it?"

frieza eyes were dull with shock, cofusion and so many emotions he couldn't realize.  
>his black lips trembled wanting to yell...scream...anything...<p>

goku pulled frieza upright and held him to sit in his lap.  
>frieza felt his sheath ooze the warm juices and clench around the saiyan's thick member made itself known inside of him.<br>goku thrusted strictly into frieza.  
>frieza's eyes screamed pain and agony, his body cringed, wincing in pain but his body still was unmoved.<br>another strict thrust tore into his body and this time he whipmered and the hot tears flooded his eyes.  
>Goku thrusted harder and faster now and frieza's tears began to roll down his cheeks.<br>"s...s-saiyan" his voice whimpered and trembled softly.  
>goku loked down at the alien that shiverd in his lap and the small alein looked back up at the golden super saiyan.<br>"that's it frieza... feel me..."  
>goku said thrusting into frieza's gentle sheath.<br>frieza held to the saiyan's shirt and just felt the his hands directed every thrust, and his hips dig deeper into him.  
>frieza was indeed helpless.<p> 


End file.
